The invention relates to a cleaning device, which is provided in particular to clean a ground surface such as a lawn, an artificial turf or a sports field.
Cleaning devices of this type are typically used to clean materials such as sand or artificial turf fillers. In particular, materials such as these can be picked up, cleaned and then returned. In particular, a vibrating screen can be used for the cleaning.
Known cleaning devices often have a relatively complex design.